Iridescent
by Lux
Summary: The heaviest (missed) make-out session in Heatwave.


Title: Iridescent ****

Title: Iridescent  
**Author: **Lux  
**Email: **vivien_rosebud@hotmail.com  
**Rating: **MA 15 +   
**Summary: **The heaviest (missed) make-out session in Heatwave. Maria POV

****

Author's Notes: This is a Tag for a missed make-out session in Heatwave, before the bathroom 'talks' with Liz and Max.

****

Dedication: Ben, Casey and Skye… thanks.

I don't think he knows what he does to me. I even wonder sometimes if I effect him the same way. 

I'm walking down the hallway at school having one of my recurring current daydreams I've had for the past 3 days. 

It's of him, of course, in one of our many earth-shattering kisses. 

A feel of explorations into an unknown and a sense of coming home mix with images of his lips and hands flash through my mind and I can feel the wetness in my underwear from the remembrance. 

Just thinking about him sends fresh heat flying straight to my groin. I'm in big trouble; no boy has ever done that to me before. 

My lips are numb, just from yesterday, but the second I feel him behind me they begin to tingle and heat up. I want him bad. 

I start walking slowly; I can almost feel his grin as he registers my signal that I'm hoping says seductively 'come hither'… 

He's closer now, I feel my body temperature react to his and become in sync with it. He's beside me now, walking in pace with my steps, gearing me off to the right, to the eraser room.

He opens the door and we silently go inside. 

The room is suddenly warm and I'm remembering what happened the previous day in here, how he touched me… and another bolt of warmth hits my pelvis. 

I wonder what will happen tomorrow, if I'll be able to hold him or not. 

He's walking slowly towards me and I wonder what he's thinking, if we're having similar thoughts or not. 

His expression is unreadable but his gaze is solidly upon me. 

His eyes have softened and darkened and are now studying me with precision and care. Making me melt and think 'Oh God, I don't care what happens tomorrow'. 

His eyes are showing me a mirror of what I'm feeling, can we just touch, become lost, forget reality and become iridescent together. 

I watched myself in anticipation as my hand slid up to cup the side of his neck, trying to read his emotions. 

His whole body shuddered and I blew out a sigh of relief. 

As soon as I did he took it as a sign to begin and his arms were around my waist in an instant pulling me against his body, crushing my breasts to his chest. 

Our lips didn't meet though, our gazes were locked as he stared at me and it was almost a reverential contract, both of us saying silently that we were okay with this, with each other, that we were more than okay… 

I don't know how much time passed, however when he, tortuously slowly, lowered his lips to mine I was well aware of time because it automatically sped up_._

When our lips touched he paused, he was in so much doubt of himself, it pained me to see it. 

The hesitation he was feeling translated into misgiving about my certainty. 

I became frozen in place, hoping that he would take it as reassurance. He did. A long, low groan escaped the back of his throat and his lips slanted across mine. 

They were soft and glorious wet, like always, yet so new and exciting. I gloried at the magnificence of the sensation, the feel of him, of Michael. 

Feeling the vibrations from his low groans in my mouth I felt a white hot bolt of desire shoot through me, settling in a pool between my legs. 

His faint moans and whimpers worked in time with his hands at my back and I melted into him as he brought them up to my head.

His fingers tangled in my hair and he held my head still as he licked my lips, suckling my bottom lip into his mouth. 

I whimpered at the sensation, opening my mouth I instantly felt a demanding tongue slide inside my mouth. His assault on my mouth went on for minutes. 

His exploration of every crevice in my mouth made my knees buckle and he pinned me against the wall with his body, preventing me from sliding away from him. 

His kisses always affected me this way; I always lost my balance and needed him for support. He always clasped me to him with almost greedy jealously to make me wonder how he functioned without me in his grasp. 

My knees became rubber reminding me he was displaying right now how he handles it and I became light headed with the adoration that was vibrating off him. My breasts ached as my nipples became so hard they hurt. 

The lust and tenderness was drowning me and I become drunk on it. I clung to him and returned his hot and serious kiss, his groaning urging me on as I moaned against his lips. 

I finally broke the kiss and we both gulped in much needed air. After a couple of beats had pasted and our breathing, though still ragged was controlled he slowly leaned in and put his hand on my hip. It was dangerous, slow and scary movement, a predator moving in, tingling my spine. 

Michael brushed his lips gently over mine happy with my fear, knowing it wasn't uncertainty only my terror of knowing I was yearning, aching for him. 

Darting his tongue out to wet my upper lip and then the bottom one I shuddered at the sensation and gasped. He had done that manoeuvre before and it always created the same response. 

We locked eyes for a beat and then his tongue slid into my mouth and swept over my teeth. He's going slow, taking his time, loving the torture he's inflicting. 

His lips are soft; they always are, soft and strong. I can't help myself and the urge to reciprocate the torture makes me return the kiss and deepen it. 

This action makes me feel the now familiar arousal that always accompanies his kisses and I want more, like always.

His moans vibrated through my body and made my breasts ache again and I felt myself down below more acutely. 

I took his hand and he watched me as I slowly lead it to my breast. 

His breathing became uncontrolled and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on what had just happened. Resting his head on my shoulder he breathed me in, brushing a kiss across the nape of my neck, making heat fluttered through my stomach. 

His hot breath on my neck sending the usual shivers rushing down my spine. He started to firmly suckle my neck and I almost immediately feel the possessive mark begin to form on my neck.

He never has touched my breast before like this, only brushed them on occasion, never direct intentional contact. Cupping them gently Michael squeezed, feeling the heaviness, then he swiped his thumb over my nipple and I felt my bones heat up and start to liquefy.

A surprised moan escapes my lips and I lean into his hand to increase the pressure. He understands my unspoken request and takes my nipple between his thumb and forefinger through my top, rolling it gently. 

Another moan escapes me and I kiss his neck feeling him shudder when he realises with amazement the affects *he* is having on *me*.

My shoulders are shaking and my head lollops as more rivers of warmth course down my torso and lodge between my legs making me groan continuously as he inflicts his unique kind of torment. 

His lips detach from my neck with a pop and I whimper at the loss, my nether lips tingling as I feel a remaining gush of warmth pool out between my thighs. 

Then the biggest bodily surprise of all comes, not from my concealed one but from his. A hot prod in my stomach awakens me and I look down, still leaning against his body to see an impressive erection tenting the front of his pants. 

I let out a shuddering breath and meet his eyes and am amazed to discover he is unashamed, he is watchful, but not afraid. I'm proud as I look into his pair of dark pools, because they are full of desire for me. Desire in spades, desire for me, the thought scares me... is his concentration on my features an unspoken question?

I feel a moment of panic and break away from his grasp, my hands instinctively move to my mouth. I'm not doing it here, at school, I just couldn't. 

Surprisingly he understands, which is strange because he always seems to let his own judgment of himself misguide him in relation to others. 

Remarkably he knows I'm not frightened of *him*, just unsure. I smile and he grabs my bent elbows, hauling me closer. Matching my smile he kissed me slow, I can still feel the large bulge pushing against the material on my stomach, but it doesn't scare me as much.

As his lips continue to soak up mine his hands circled my back and my palms and forearms became locked against his chest in another greedy hug. 

I finally realised what was scaring me, his want… because it matched my own and meant that we both didn't trust ourselves in the others company. 

I kissed his neck because it was now my turn to show I understood and he backed me against the wall, his hands quickly splaying on my abdomen. 

Panic rushed through me, maybe he didn't know I didn't want to go any further, maybe he… breaking the kiss Michael grasped my chin and I saw his smiling eyes. He was smirking!

Anger flashed through me but it only served for his bulge to enhance in size and him to hold me tighter. 

The reaction secretly delighted me and I wanted him to kiss me, roughly and demand to touch my most intimate parts… "That's enough today honey…"

I looked up and saw the grin plastered on his face. "W.. wh… what?" I stammered, showing my annoyance at his amusement by narrowing my eyes.

"I'm not gonna kiss you anymore." He explained calmly while his trousers clearly displayed that he was feeling anything but calm. 

I did some more eye narrowing then went for my best defence ~ I pouted. I didn't want to go further but that didn't mean I wanted to stop! He shook his head 'no' and looked down, releasing me slightly.

Okay different approach. "Ever?" We locked eyes as he studied me for a heartbeat. 

"No, just today… no more." This was hard for him and I used his mental turmoil to my advantage.

"I've 4th period, just after lunch, off." I hinted.

He raised an eyebrow, looking like he was clearly between a rock and a hard place. I could see him thinking and a wondered if he was worrying about his control or mine. 

"I'm going to the toilet." He said out of nowhere nodding to himself. Releasing me entirely, my red top matched the colour of his flushed cheeks. 

He went to the door, as I stood frozen in place absolutely stunned. He paused then looked down at the linoleum floor. 

Shaking his head he turned back towards me, making 2 strides he brought his lips down hard on mine, lots of tongue, hungry hands. 

Breaking the kiss and backing off he muttered "I'm in real bad shape." Leaving the room in 2 paces before I had a chance to respond.

Well it was back to daydreaming. I thought I'd head to the bathroom and check out my rapidly forming hickey… silently congratulating my forethought of wearing my red turtleneck top today. 

I also should probably think seriously about the fact that when the possibility had been there I hadn't thought 'I'm not ready'… I had thought 'Not here' 

Hmmm.

****

END.


End file.
